These Wounds Will Not Heal
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: The story of Vena Vinditus, a half-blood witch, sorted in the Slytherin house. Vena is trying to prove herself as a true Slytherin once Draco reveals she is a half-blood after a brutal break up. How far is she willing to go? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter One

**These Wounds Will Not Heal**

**Draco Malfoy/OC Fiction**

**Summary: **_Vena Vinditus is a half-blood witch sorted into the Slytherin house. Formally romantically involved with Draco Malfoy, He humiliates her and spreads hate for her after their brutal break up. Vena becomes an outcast in all of Slytherin for being a half-blood in a pureblood household. Vena will do whatever it takes to prove that she is meant to be in the Slytherin house and that the sorting hat did not make a mistake, but she can only prove it if she believes it herself. How far she is willing to go to prove she is, is the true question._

**Author Note: * and Italic means old memory. Also, I am a fan of Harry Potter, but I have not read all the books. So I will not say I am a huge fan and know everything! I am writing based off an idea I came up with from the movies and little knowledge I know while I currently read the books. I ask that you please forgive me for any errors and also give any constructive Criticism. Please do NOT bash. Reviews would be amazing! **

**Chapter One:**

I sat in the hallway doodling in my notebook as I waited for class to start. A giggle of a female

disturbed my concentration. I looked up to see Draco walk past with a new female on his

arm. He looked at me and smirked. It disgusted me to my core and broke my heart all at

the same time.

"_There is no one but you. Only you…"_

All lies. Lies were the only thing he told me. My stomach twisted in knots as I watched them

walk away together.

I looked back down at my Doodle. The boy in my picture came to life and savagely stabbed the girl in the heart and just left her there to die. Just as Draco had done… I crumbled the paper and set fire to it as I tossed it across the room. Professor McGonagall put the flame out quickly after hearing about the fire as a crowd of students scurried away. Everyone looked at me with an exasperated expression.

"Ms. Vinditus! I'm sure I have told you many times about the misuse of magic and its consequences!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"A few times I'm sure…" I spoke and stared at my shoes refusing to look up.

"5 points will be deducted from Slytherin!" She exclaimed and my fellow Slytherin students grumbled angrily.

"Good going Vena…" I heard multiple times.

I ignored them and continued to doodle new images on my notepad. I heard a slow applause as footsteps walked toward me. I looked away from my notepad and up to the man who stopped in front of me. I glared as my eyes caught a glimpse of Draco's platinum hair.

His smirk greeted me.

"Well done Vena. Bravo. Really you always were one to destroy good things." He spoke with his know it all tone. I stood up and glared at him at his level. He was taller than me, but at least standing our eyes met.

My green eyes locked with his silver-ish grey eyes…

"I recall you were the one fucking everything up Draco." I replied angrily.

An Audience began to form near us and listen in.

"Oh sweetheart," He spoke as he cupped my face. "It never would have worked. You're a filthy half-blood and I'm a pureblood. You're not a true Slytherin…"

"Fuck off Draco!" I exclaimed as I slapped his hand away. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

He shook his head. "I'm not done yet." He finished with a smirk and walked off.

I really hate that smirk…

I walked to the Slytherin corridors after my last class. I didn't want dinner. I felt sick. Draco still had that power to cause ill effects on me. I haven't felt welcome in the Slytherin household since the horrible break up. It is made up of all purebloods. I am a half-blood. No one knew except Draco...'til now of course. I really have no friends anywhere. I burnt a lot of bridges. A lot of them. My books consumed a lot of my time. All I did was homework and casual reading. I wrote letters to my parents and my cat, Jinxy, kept me company.

Jinxy curled up into my side as I continued to read my book.

_*I stood in the shadows of the Courtyard as I stared up at the full moon. I leaned against one of the posts and crossed my arms around myself to keep warm. It was a gorgeous night. A wolf howled in the distance. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. Two hands slid onto my waist and then around my body._

"_You're always early…" Draco spoke and kissed my neck gently._

"_And you're always late…Fifteen to be exact." I retorted with a soft giggle and turned in his arms._

"_Sorry." He whispered as he rested his forehead against mine._

"_It's okay." I whispered as well._

_He kissed my lips softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck*_

My eyes opened slowly. My candle had blown out. It was still dark. Jinxy had curled up into her bed and I had fallen asleep with my book on my chest. I got up from my bed and placed the book back on the bookshelf. I crept slowly out of the common room and into the halls. The courtyard was always my destination. It put me at peace, even when I was at my lowest of lows. I sat down and looked up at the moon.

_* "It is almost as beautiful as you." I smiled at him._

"_You lie. The moon will always be the most beautiful thing in the world."_

"_Nothing could be as beautiful as you are to me."*_

"Well, well… What do we have here? A filthy half-blood breaking curfew…"

"Shove it Malfoy." I spoke bitterly. I didn't even have to turn to know it was him.

"Why are you out here?" He continued to speak to me in a disgusted tone.

"What does it bloody look like?" I stood up to turn and glare at him. "What are you doing out here?" I accused.

"I'm doing my duties. How dare you give an accusing tone to me." He spoke insulted.

"I think you had another idea in mind Draco. What mission to destroy me do you have now?" I spoke as I crossed my arms.

"Leave us." He spoke to Crabbe and Goyle in a demanding tone.

When they were gone I continued, "I'm afraid there isn't much le-" His lips were touching mine before I could finish.

I shoved him off of me and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You break my heart and then slander me! You get every Slytherin to loathe me and now you dare kiss me?"

"I didn't have a choice Vena…"

"Oh bloody hell!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air. "Fuck off Malfoy!"

I walked off, but stopped when Draco yelled, "My father found out."

I froze in place, I couldn't turn to face him. Everything began to make sense, but how do I believe that is his reasoning? He has been overly cruel. I hoped our year together meant something to him. Could that be the reason we ended?

I continued to walk away.

_I didn't know what to believe anymore… _


	2. Chapter Two

**These Wounds Will Not Heal**

**Draco Malfoy/OC Fiction**

**Summary: **_Vena Vinditus is a half-blood witch sorted into the Slytherin house. Formally romantically involved with Draco Malfoy, He humiliates her and spreads hate for her after their brutal break up. Vena becomes an outcast in all of Slytherin for being a half-blood in a pureblood household. Vena will do whatever it takes to prove that she is meant to be in the Slytherin house and that the sorting hat did not make a mistake, but she can only prove it if she believes it herself. How far she is willing to go to prove she is, is the true question._

**_Author Note: Thanks to I-Fax-Not for reviewing! Please review! Do not bash please! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter Two:**

I walked into potions class the next day. I sat in the last row this time. I wish I could go way across the other room, but it was divided by houses. So instead, I chose the backseat. I was early.

I always tried to be early.

"Vena Vinditus…" Snape spoke. "You're early as always. I wish some of my other students were as… Enthusiastic."

"Your class is actually my favorite Professor Snape." He gave a nod. He was never one for open emotions or facial expressions.

"Professor Snape…" I spoke as he headed to his desk. He turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Is it…" I stopped and kept my eyes at my books. "Is it possible for the Sorting Hat to make a mistake..?"

*_ "Vena Vindictus." Professor McGonagall called._

_I took a deep breath and stood up. I sat down in the designated chair and the hat was placed on my head._

"_Hm, very interesting. I'm having a tough decision already." The Sorting Hat began._

"_I sense loyalty and friendship are strong points for you…" I stayed silent. "But, then I sense a cunning and ambitious side to you. You're a devoted friend, but look out for number one in the end. You contradict yourself…"_

_He stayed silent for a moment deep in thought._

"_Hufflepuff or Slytherin...Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Decisions decisions."_

"_I can't be in Slytherin…" I whispered._

"_And why not?" He retorted._

"_I'm a… a…"_

"_A half-blood, yes I know." It spoke quietly._

"_Still…" It continued. "You will fit well in…"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

_Slytherins erupted in applause._

_I sat down at the Slytherin table._

"_I'm Draco Malfoy." He smiled and put his hand out._

"_Vena Vinditus." I replied and shook his hand…*_

Snape pulled a chair in front of my desk.

"No, he does not." I still wouldn't look up. "This is about Draco..?" I nodded in response.

"But not just him." I added. "I just don't think he put me in the right house."

"Vena, the Sorting Hat saw something in you. Whether you're half or pureblood, do not let Draco Malfoy tell you or make you feel otherwise." He spoke.

"But everyone is against me sir!" I replied.

"You're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll find a way to win them over. Or at least someone… Don't let Draco control everything. You give him too much power."

"Thank you Professor Snape." I spoke graciously.

It was always comforting getting advice from Professor Snape, since he is a fellow half-blood in Slytherin. I feel he understood me better than anyone. Even Draco.

The class began to fill. I sat alone in the back as my fellow Slytherins filled in our rows. I was used to being alone. I sat twiddling my thumbs. My books landed with a thud on the ground. I reached down to pick them up and looked to see Draco standing over me with Pansy.

"So Clumsy Half-blood." He spat.

I heard a 'thunk' followed by a pained grunt as I looked back down to get my books. When I placed them back on my desk I look at Draco.

"To your seat, Mr. Malfoy." Snape spoke, his hand still in the air. Draco quickly walked to his seat with his hand on the back of his head.

"Turn to page 326…"

I opened my textbook to the page and my notebook as well for notes. Once the lecture was done and the assignment was given, I began to work. A floating note landed on top of my textbook. I stared at it, not willing to touch it just yet. I looked up slowly. Draco was looking at me over his shoulder. I looked back down at the note. "V.V." was written on the top of the folded note. I sighed and picked up the note. I slowly unfolded it and read,

"_Please meet me in the Courtyard._

_Midnight._

_-Draco"_

My mind began to race. What did he want? Why did it have to be in secrecy? Why midnight?

I looked back up at him.

"Wh-" I began to mouth.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms. Vinditus." We wuickly looked at Snape.

"Detention. After Class…" He spoke monotone and I groaned.

Class ended. Detention began.

Draco and I sat near each other. I did my homework and kept quiet. I was so angry to have detention.

"Will you come?" He whispered.

"I'm not talking Draco! You've got me in enough trouble!" I growled

"Just tell m-"

"Mr Malfoy." Snape's look could kill.

Draco bit his lip and looked down at his work.

Twenty minutes had passed before Snape dismissed us. I quickly collected my things and rushed out of class. Draco followed me moments after in pursuit.

"Vena!" I continued to walk quickly. "Vena, please!" The quiver in his voice caused me to stop.

I turned to face him. He was a couple feet away from me, stopped as well.

"Why Draco? Why the secrecy?"

"Because I need to explain and you're the only one I trust to confide in…" He spoke.

He stepped closer to me. He looked down to meet my eyes.

"Please." He spoke softly as he placed my hands into his palms.

I searched his eyes for any form of lies. I found none. He needed me for some reason. I couldn't abandon him. Even after all he has done… I still love him.

"Okay." I said barely above a whisper.

His eyes widened in disbelief. He has prepared himself for a no…

"Okay." He replied.

"Okay…" I said again.

I pulled my hands slowly from his and he let me go.

I felt vulnerable all over again. I couldn't look away from him. I resisted the urge to reach up and touch his face.

I missed him…

His hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at me. His jawbone showed dominantly as he bit down in a nervous way. My breathing quickened as did his. My eyes lingered at his red lips before trailing down his body. A year had added more improvements, but he was always perfect in my eyes.

"Midnight…" Was all I could manage to spit out. I quickly turned and headed to the girl's common room and left Draco standing there.

"_Midnight…"_


	3. Chapter Three

**These Wounds Will Not Heal**

**Draco Malfoy/OC Fiction**

**Summary: **_Vena Vinditus is a half-blood witch sorted into the Slytherin house. Formally romantically involved with Draco Malfoy, He humiliates her and spreads hate for her after their brutal break up. Vena becomes an outcast in all of Slytherin for being a half-blood in a pureblood household. Vena will do whatever it takes to prove that she is meant to be in the Slytherin house and that the sorting hat did not make a mistake, but she can only prove it if she believes it herself. How far she is willing to go to prove she is, is the true question._

**A/N: Thanks to Aimee for reviewing! I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy! Another chapter will be up tomorrow morning!**

**Chapter Three:**

_11:50 pm_

_I paced nervously. I didn't know if I could do this. What could he possibly need to explain? Why the secrecy?_

_11:55pm_

_My palms began to sweat._

_I can't do this. I can't…_

_12:10am_

_I can't just leave him there. Maybe this was my only chance to fix things._

I rushed to the courtyard as quickly as I could without making too much noise. The courtyard was empty when I reached it. I looked around quickly for Draco. Halfway down one of the halls, Draco was walking off.

"Draco!" I called to him.

He turned quickly. I stopped and caught my breath.

"You're early…" I said and let a smile show before it quickly faded.

"You're late." He said with a stone face. "Fifteen to be exact…" He said and smiled.

I let myself smile again.

"Walk with me?" He asked and I nodded.

He put his hand out for me and I hesitantly took it.

We sat by the Whomping Willow. Our only light to see each other was the moon.

We sat in silence as he tried to figure out where to begin. He bit his lip again and took a deep breath.

"I never told him your last name…"

"He never wondered?" I questioned.

"He never asked." He answered. "When he found some of my old letters you had sent me, he recognized who your father was. He also knew your mother is a muggle." He explained.

"What did he say?"

"That doesn't matter…"

"What did he say Draco?" I yelled as I stood up.

He grabbed my wrist. "Sit please…" He asked softly.

I sat down with my legs crossed and my hands on my lap.

"He questioned me about it, the day he came to the school…"

I swallowed hard, my heart began to beat furiously as he continued to explain. Old memories began to block him out.

_* "Draco."_

"_Father? What are you doing here?" Draco questioned._

"_A word." He demanded in a low tone._

"_Hello ." He looked at me in disgust and I instantly became confused._

_They went around the corner to talk. Twenty minutes had passed and Draco never returned. I went into the dining hall where everyone was eating. Draco and I skipped to have alone time. I looked around and saw Draco seated at the Slytherin Table. I walked over to him quickly and stood behind him._

"_Draco, is everything okay? I was worried." I asked and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off._

"_Leave me alone."_

"_Excuse me?" I asked in a soft shocked tone._

"_You heard me." Draco raised his tone as he glared at me. He stood up and stared coldly at me._

"_Stay away from me." He spoke raising his voice again._

"_Did I do something wrong?" I asked completely confused and on the verge of tears._

"_You lied to me!" He was beginning to yell at me._

_Everyone was quiet and staring at us._

"_Draco, please… Everyone is staring. Can we go somewhere private?"_

"_I'm not going with you." He spoke lower, but not any less harsh._

_I had no idea where this was coming from._

"_Draco…"_

"_You're just a filthy half-blood."_

_My heart sank. Tears flowed down my cheeks as the other Slytherins whispered amongst themselves._

_He gave me that horrible smirk that he'd give to Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Why was he doing this? I ran out of the dining hall and to the girl's restroom. _

_I was completely horrified and embarrassed. No one came for me… I must have been a horrible person._

_I deserved it…*_

Tears streamed down my cheeks, but Draco was looking at the ground and didn't notice.

"…better than to associate myself with your kind." He must have explained the whole situation. Of course, the only part I heard was about "my kind."

Draco looked up at me. His eyes widened when he saw my tear stained face and new ones forming.

"Vena..?" He spoke softly and reached for my face.

"Don't touch me!" I exclaimed and stood quickly.

"Is this what you brought me out for? To stir up old past things?" To make me cry?" I yelled.

"No!"

"You know what I am!"

"I know… I-"

"You swore you'd never tell!" I ignored his responses and kept yelling. "You said you loved me regardless. It was all a lie wasn't it?"

"No! Vena, I promise I-"

"Don't you dare go making me more promises for you to break!" I shouted as tears flowed down my face.

Draco took a step toward me. His face in a frown.

"Don't come near me!" I exclaimed as I backed up and put a hand out.

"Your father was right." Draco looked at me strangely as I spoke.

"You shouldn't '_associate'_ yourself with my kind. So go back to your wonderful perfect life with your friends and money. Go back to hating me and do me a favor and stay out of my '_filthy half-blood' _life.

I turned on my heels and ran back to the castle. Draco continued to yell for me, but I kept running.

I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I sank to the floor, my head against the door, tears flowing freely.

Draco had torn off the band-aid and now I was bleeding profusely…


	4. Chapter Four

**These Wounds Will Not Heal**

**Draco Malfoy/OC Fiction**

**Summary: **_Vena Vinditus is a half-blood witch sorted into the Slytherin house. Formally romantically involved with Draco Malfoy, He humiliates her and spreads hate for her after their brutal break up. Vena becomes an outcast in all of Slytherin for being a half-blood in a pureblood household. Vena will do whatever it takes to prove that she is meant to be in the Slytherin house and that the sorting hat did not make a mistake, but she can only prove it if she believes it herself. How far she is willing to go to prove she is, is the true question._

**A/N: Thanks to Niikkii95 for reviewing, favoriting, and putting on alert. Reviews appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four:**

I couldn't concentrate on anything. I sat in potions class early again. I decided to sit in the front. After last night, I wasn't going to shy away and be afraid anymore. Draco showed me I have to prove myself. I had to show I'm not "_some kind."_

A Throat cleared and I looked up.

"Excuse me. Can I sit with you?" She asked softly.

I was shocked. "Yeah, sure…"

She sat beside me and remained quiet while she set up her supplies.

"I'm Jeniece." She spoke and smiled.

"Vena." I said and shook her hand.

I knew her. She was a grade under me, but we never talked.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I'm bothering you aren't I?" She spoke quickly as she hurriedly gathered her things.

"No, no!" I spoke out as quickly as her. "I'm just shocked. No one has wanted anything to do with me since…" I stopped. Tears brimmed my eyelashes. I quickly wiped them away.

"Vena… I saw what happened between you and Draco last night." Jeniece spoke softly.

I faced her, but she wasn't looking at me. Her hands were folded in her lap and her eyes on the desk.

"I sleep walk you see… I found myself by the Whomping Willow and I heard you yelling. I wanted to make sure everything was okay…"

"So why do you want to befriend me now? Out of pity?" I didn't mean to be harsh, but I was being cautious.

"I'm a half-blood too Vena…" I looked at her wide eyed. She looked up at me, tears filling her eyes.

"I should have said something when Draco called you out as he did, but I was afraid. I wanted to be accepted. I've never been accepted…"

My heart sank for her. I understood.

"Then when I saw how they treated you and all the horrible things they said, I became more afraid…" She continued. "It hurts me as well when they say such awful things. I can't live for their approval anymore. I'm not afraid for them to find out anymore…" She sat quietly for a moment.

"Anyways, I just wanted to apologize and hoping maybe we could become friends. I'm so deeply sorry Vena."

I hugged her. She looked like she needed a friend. She had been alone and hiding. At least for a time, I had Draco…

"Do you think there are other half-bloods hiding?" She asked through a sniffle.

"Maybe…" I replied.

Students began to fill the class.

"What is this? Vena made a friend?" Draco chuckled and smirked as Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe laughed at his ridiculous pun. Jeniece hid her face slightly. Pansy's eyes widened as she recognized who she was.

"Jeniece?" She exclaimed. "What are you doing? Get to our seats."

"This is my seat." Jeniece spoke quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not your lapdog anymore!" She exclaimed as she stood.

"So you'd rather associate yourself with this… filth?" Pansy said in disgust.

"I _am _this filth!"

My eyes widened along with Pansy and the others. She had the courage to do what I never could.

"You…" Pansy spoke with shock and disgust in her voice. "A filthy half-blood?"

She moved away quickly as if she would be infected if she hadn't.

Draco's eyes lingered on me for a moment as Jeniece sat back down. He looked at me as if he wanted to say something.

"Draco!" Pansy called and I broke out eye contact.

I watched him from the corner of my eye. He stayed a moment longer and then walked to his seat by Pansy.

"That was very brave if you." I spoke.

"I don't want to hide anymore." She spoke and opened her text book. "We can't be afraid."

* * *

><p>After class had ended, Jeniece and I went to the courtyard to finish up some of the work before our next classes.<p>

"He still loves you…"

"What?" I asked caught off guard.

"I see the way he looks at you. He was forced by his father to end it." She explained.

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"Weren't you listening to him?"

That was when I realized I zoned out at his explanation.

"I think if he could change the way things were, he would. Maybe you should give him another chance. A chance to really in depth explain without running." She offered her advice.

I sat deep in thought. Maybe she was right. What if she was wrong about him though? There was only one way to find out…

"I need to find him."

* * *

><p>I rushed around the school trying to find him. I accidently slammed into him as he was leaving the restroom. He caught me before I could fall.<p>

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I was hoping to run into you. Well, not literally, you know."

"What's wrong?" He asked as he crossed his arms. He looked around to scan our surroundings before looking back at me.

"I was hoping to restart our conversation from last night…" I said.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea…"

"Draco, I'm sorry about last night. I'm not completely over everything. Hearing what happened again was heartbreaking. You're troubled by something. I can tell. I want to be there for you." I explained.

He sighed and let his arms fall.

"You promise to not jump at my throat and run off?"

"You use to like that…" I joked and he smirked. "I promise." I spoke genuinely.

He looked around again then back at me. "Meet me in the courtyard. Same time."

I nodded.

"Well?" Jeniece's eyes filled with excitement as I sat beside her in our second class together.

"He said yes!" I answered.

"I knew it! You must tell me how it goes!"

* * *

><p>Jeniece and I had met up in the girl's corridors after our classes had ended. It was nice to have a roommate again. All the girls had moved out once the fiasco happened and would have rather be crowded. We talked for hours getting to know each other. It was nice to have a friend again. I forgot what it was like.<p>

"You should probably get to the courtyard!" She said in a giddy manor.

"I'm getting nervous again." I spoke nervously.

"You'll be fine! Just remember, let him fully explain." She advised and I nodded.

Midnight struck the clock and there was no sign of Draco. My leg bounced nervously as I waited for him.

"He isn't coming." I turned quickly to face the speaker.

Pansy Parkinson stepped out from the darkness. I stood up and waited 'til she was in front of me. She had a smug smirk on her face.

"You're wasting your time you know. He doesn't want a filthy half-blood. He is just playing you like a fiddle and you're just playing the tune he demands." I looked down. She stepped in front of me.

"Stay away from Draco." She spoke harshly. "You never had a chance of lasting." She turned on her heels and walked off swiftly and confidently.

I stood there stunned. I waited another twenty minutes praying that she was wrong, but he never came…

I walked down the hall in disbelief. The slow click of my shoes connecting with the floor filled the silent hallways. I felt pain and disappointment deep in my stomach and heart. A hand reached out and grabbed my upper arm, pulling me into an empty classroom. A hand covered my mouth before my screams could be heard.

"Sh! Vena it is me! It is Draco!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Draco?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry. Something came up. I tried to get there quickly."

"Something came up… at midnight?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Come on." He spoke avoiding my question.

I followed him regardless to our new meeting spot at the Willow.

"What is going on Draco?" I asked.

He stood with his back to me and stared up at the moon.

"Harry isn't the only Chosen one…"

"What?" I questioned.

"I've been chosen too…" He continued. "I am destined to do horrible things. People will die."

I was beginning to become frightened. I stepped in front of him and looked up at him worriedly.

"What are you talking about…"

He looked down at me. He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb.

"I'm following in my father's footsteps." He spoke.

"What does that even mean? Wh-" I stopped and my eyes widened.

"No…" I whispered and took a couple steps backward.

"You're a…" I couldn't even speak the word.

Tears brimmed my eyes as fear completely overtook me.

Fear and hurt filled his eyes. He showed me a vulnerability that he dare not show anyone else. I swallowed nervously as I took a few steps back toward him. We stood a couple inches apart. I took his left arm in my hand gently. With the other, I flipped it slowly so his forearm was facing up. I felt his eyes on me. I slowly slid up his partial rolled up sleeve.

The Dark Mark. The mark of a Death eater.

I looked up slowly. Our eyes locked.

My expression was the same as his. He was afraid. I knew he was. Tears slid down his face as he turned his head away from me.

"Oh Draco…" I whispered.

"I know…" He whispered. "I know…"

"You didn't have to do this."

"I had no choice!" He exclaimed as he pushed me away.

He walked a couple paces away from me. "Did you think that I could just say, 'Oh sorry Father, I really don't want to do that.' Did I ever have a choice with my father?"

He turned his back to me and remained quiet for a while. I didn't know what to say.

"This is my destiny now Vena." He turned to face me again. His voice was calm. "I wouldn't ask you to stand by me."

I walked toward him slowly. I slid my hand gently into his hand.

"No one can know Vena. No one."

"I wouldn't tell anyone." I promised. I wiped a tear that escaped his eyes. My hand lingered on his cheek.

Draco pulled me into him, kissing my lips with so much intensity I began to feel dizzy. His kiss softened, but he never let me go. My lips moved in sync with his own. I missed his touch. I miss the feelings I got from him.

He rested his head on top of mine as I rested on his chest. "I never wanted to lose you."

I remained silent.

"No one can know, Vena."

He wasn't talking about him being a death eater anymore. He meant _us._

"I know." I spoke softly. A single tear escaped my eyes.

"_I know…"_


End file.
